James Bond 007: Vengeance
by Flamingo Chavez
Summary: Ian Fleming's master spy returns in this post-war thriller. This time, Bond is accused of killing a former Nazi General under investigation by the British Secret Service. He is now a fugitive. And the world's best spy uncovers secrets from WWII...


**VENGEANCE**

A **JAMES BOND** NOVEL

**prologue**

**PUBLIC ENEMY**

_**June 17**__**th**__**, 1946**_

They'd been searching for James Bond now for six months. Their intelligence was wrong once again as they soon found that Bond wasn't in Royale-Les-Eaux.

Sean McDonough stood outside the casino as his colleague, Mathew Settle, both agents of the same organization, searched the ground floor. McDonough casually lit a cigarette and inhaled the smoke deep into his dark lungs. This man was a top-class agent, or so his superiors had told him. Settle was a new recruit and was looking for an opening case that would increase his chances of quick promotion. The boy was fresh out of college and had a brilliant mind that should have been used for New York's enthusiastic DA that was currently taking down the Mob. McDonough nearly felt sorry for him, wasn't even old enough to buy a beer, and was a good kid.

McDonough took one last drag on his cigarette before flicking it away. Settle came out of the casino with a tired and mad look on his face.

The boy ran his fingers through his hair. That reminded Sean of Bastogne when he was in the service. He was 1st Sergeant to F Company, 3d Battalion. Throwing down your helmet and running your fingers in you hair meant you were at the breaking point. But this kid was just plain upset.

"Calm down. Its looks like he got bad intelligence on him." Sean spoke as he glanced back at Settle.

"We've been ____ing looking for this prick for six goddamn months."

McDonough glanced at the streetlights for a brief moment, thinking back to his Holland jump. _Market Garden_, he thought. _Bad Intelligence_. He remembered the briefing on the operation, _"If we secure a series of bridges, that will allow a rapid advance of armored forces to push forward into Germany…we hope to end the war by Christmas (1944)…"_

McDonough broke out of his flashback and began to walk towards his car. Settle followed, and seemed to be pouting and whining all the way back to the now non-occupied French HQ for the organization. The two had an argument about the leader of SPECTRE, Ernst Stavro Blofeld, like he was in the service, or if he was always the CO rather than once being an agent. There were many questions to be asked about Blofeld. But one thing that was certain, he cannot be redeemed.

*

_**June 19**__**th**__**, 1946**_

Langley, Virginia

"Goddamnit, Patterson!" Executive OSS Agent John Enders screamed into the face of an agent who served during the war, Private First Class Jimmy Patterson.

"What the ____ were you ____ing thinking? You are a goddamn Omaha beach survivor, you should ____ing know better. I ought to have you shot."

Patterson exhaled, calming himself to speak, "sir, it was an accident. Private Polonsky had nothing to do with it."

"Bull____!"

"But that's good bull____."

That managed to make Jimmy laugh, Enders joined in.

"Its alright, Jimmy. But I don't wanna hear you do something back stupid again."

Pfc Patterson nodded, "yessir."

Enders looked down at Patterson's dossier. He remembered back at the meeting earlier with Colonel Richard Sink… Sink was a an average sized man, he aged to be about 45 or 50, a thin moustache, and an accent similar to his cousin, Robert Sink (Dale Dye, in _Band of Brothers_). Now Enders, he came to be about six feet tall, handsome facial features, which won him his wife Diane, and a voice like Sinatra's.

"This morning, a British agent was provided with evidence of him assassinating a former Nazi commander. This man, Cdr. James Bond of the Royal Navy denied the claim and escaped police custody. It is believed that he is at large and dangerous, and the Prime Minister can't afford the local police informing the public that there's a trained killer roaming London. And I was informed that Bond was the best they had, and he believes we have agents. And we all know that that's true."

_Sink paused for a moment. "I want a an agent who served in the war. Enders that would be your department. Have an agent ready by tomorrow mornin'."_

_Enders nodded and he lit a think cigar. "Yes, sir."_

_Sink looked around the room, "meeting adjourned."_

Enders glanced back up Patterson leaving the room "wait!"

"Yes, sir?"

"I've got a mission for you. This one's straight from Sink…"

_**June 18**__**th**__**, 1946**_

_**Moscow, Russia**_

"I can speak English," said General Gustav Mosley, "but I prefer to speak Russian.

The Prime Minister of Britain quietly sipped his tea. The General described the drink as "mud water" and not a man's drink. Mosley had suggested the two drink shots of Vodka. However, Prime Minister Clement Attlee declined and asked for a simple cup of tea.

"So why are you here, Minister?"

"A British agent has escaped every attempt to be arrested by our agents, however the Americans believe they have an agent worthy of Cdr. James Bond 007…"

The General cut Attlee off, "Bond? He's impossible!"

"Not if we send two top agents." The Minister finished his tea and smiled.

Mosley calmed down and became intrigued by the idea, "whom are the Americans sending?"

"A Pfc James Patterson."

Mosley aimed his figure at Attlee, "he's the best, and I've worked with him on numerous occasions. OK, I will send best agent." He said with a very thick accent, "Agent Dimitri Petrenko of the Red Army. He is also a war man."

The Prime Minister nodded and leaned forward with a large grin on his face, "thank you for your help, General. I am in your debt."

"Then at least drink one shot," Mosley laughed.

"Alright. It won't kill me…"

chapter one

BROTHERS IN ARMS

_**June 6**__**th**__**, 1944**_

_**Dog Green Sector, Omaha Beach**_

The roaring waves washed up the beach, soaking the sand and the anti-tank baracades.

1st Sergeant Felix Leiter of the US Army Rangers itched his whiskers after he lit his unusually large cigar. Once the men sighted the cigar, he began to wish they had there cigarette that they'd left back on the _Washington_. Captain Joe Miller stood next to Leiter, stuffing a wab of chew into the back of his mouth, while checking his ammo supply for his Browning Automatic Rifle (BAR). Most of the soldiers on the Landing craft were just out of high school, Leiter had the feeling that they didn't want to be shooting M-1s, or throwing hand grenades rather than throwing baseballs. But their country need them. A "Call of Duty" Miller would always call it. Leiter prefered the saying "call to arms". Leiter's team was often called "brothers in arms". He had to admit, it was a good title to have. It was this time that he wanted to join the paratroopers rather than the Rangers… "30 SECOND!" the Landing craft driver cut through Leiter's thoughts and caught his attentions.

"Alright."

The men turned to see him and quickly checked their ammo, "stay down, and make every bullet count. Good luck, and I'll see you on the beach."

Suddenly, the ramp went down, and the men infront of the two began to be blown to bits by MG-42 fire.

"GO! GO! OVER THE SIDE!"

the first three rows of soldiers were hit with death quickly and bloody.

Leiter jumped over the side and landed into the sea of blood… _"as soon as you accept your already dead…you'll be able to function like a soldier…"_

"I said what do we do now, _sir_!" a Private said from another screamed over the dramatic machine gun fire.

"GET THE ____ UP THE BEACH!"

"But, sir?"

"GO!" Leiter began to tread through the water up the beach, stumbling over the bits and pieces of his dead comrades, avoid gun fire, and most of all avoiding death. Mortar fire was focased on the beach from somewhere up by Brecourt Manor, which was where artillery was firing down on Utah Beach. It was up to the 101st to take down the guns. But it was _his_ job to take Omaha.

*

_**June 5**__**th**__**, 1944**_

_**Dorset, Southern England**_

"_Now, the force will include elements of B and D companies, Oxfordshire and Buckinghamshire Light Infantry, a platoon of B company, Royal engineers, and the men of the glider pilot regiment. The object will be to prevent Jerry armor from crossing the bridges and attacking the eastern flank of the landings at Sword Beach. Any questions?" _

James Bond awakened from his memory of Pegasus Bridge and quickly departed from his bed to pour himself a drink. He swiftly gulped down the bourbon and poured himself another.

Bond cursed out loud.

Alone. Whenever he'd been asked by one of his fellow comrades "so do you have a girl waiting for you back home?" and Bond would say nothing, ingnoring the man, he hadn't known what to say then, but now he does, "____ off."

Bond couldn't help but chuckle at the notion of telling one of his superior officer to ____ off. He finished his second glass and went over to his coat, set on his dresser, and fumbled for his cigarette case.

He casually lit one with his desk lighter from work. _Work_. It wasn't even his work anymore. Now it was a minefield. He would be hunted. Bond presumed that M would notify the Prime Minister, and jolly ol' Attlee would ask foreign governments to help the cause of the British Government's best agent escaping from probable murder of a former Nazi General. A ____ing Nazi General. _Nazi_. Even if Bond _did_ kill the man, the act shouldn't be a nation security risk. He had to find a way to fix this. Leiter. Bond remembered saving the man back during the siege of Bastogne. He had been placed as Leiter's intelligence officer during Market Garden, whom served under Richard Winters, executive officer, and former of company E, 506th Parachute Infantry Regiment.

Carwood Lipton, who'd been screaming at the men to "STAY IN YOUR FOXHOLES" after the first mortar raid. Bond had found Leiter, who'd been knocked out by a flying piece of wood from a tree that had been blown to bits. Bond had befriended Leiter, so naturally, he pulled the man into his foxhole and fortified the cover and ran back to his own foxhole.

Leiter owed him a favor. Bond went over to his telephone and bought a plane ticket to Langley. He was traveling to the Lion's Den…

chapter two

INTO THE STORM

_The scene at top of Point du Hoc was one of horror and disbelief. Dead soldiers, both German and American, bomb craters turned into shelter, trenches and concrete bunkers spread all over the area. Leiter stared in awe; approaching him was Corporal Bennings who screamed over the constant gunfire, "the guns aren't hear, sir!" Leiter said his vey words in disbelief, "what the ____ do you mean the guns aren't here?" __  
__Bennings repeated himself, "the guns are gone, and they must of set up fake ones, sir, to trick us." Leiter replied, "It worked, Corporal." __  
__Leiter reorganized his thoughts after the initial shock and shouted his orders, "we need to find those guns, second and third squads, and move up to that village." Leiter led the squads along the hellish landscape; German soldiers, entrenched, fired their weapons, chewing the rangers up. Felix dropped inside a trench and fired his Thompson at close range. Above him and to the left was Pvt. Foreman, the BAR gunner. As Leiter emerged from the trench, he was horrified at what he saw. A German quad-20mm anti-aircraft gun was spraying the rangers running towards the village. At the same time, a German soldier took aim at him._  
Suddenly, Leiter came out of his nightmare and quickly wiped the sweat off his forehead. Holy ____.

*

_The hypnotic engine drone mixing with the gushing wind from the open door and several airsickness pills was leading me off to dreamland. Consciousness was slipping away slowly, the war hasn't even begun and I was going to sleep through it. I blinked several times hoping to stay awake but my sight was becoming blurred, loosing focus and blackness was enveloping me. The smell of cigarette smoke and sweat filled my nostrils. My eyelids felt like weights and just when I succumbed to sleep, someone nudged me. I grunted, slowly sitting up in my seat and turning to see who it was that pulled me out of dreamland. A smiling Charlie Meyers holding a cigarette, asking me for a light, greeted me. I nodded and pulled my lighter from my pocket, handing it to him. A flare flickered near my face, illuminating the dark interior of the fuselage. I could just make out the light blonde locks sticking out from under Meyer's helmet, how it contrasted against the dark paint on his face and his sharp blue eyes. With a click the Zippo lighter shut and it returned to darkness. "Here ya go," Meyers, returned the lighter and I tucked it away, only to pull it out seconds later to light my own cigarette. Soon I join Meyers, puffing away at my tobacco. I never use to smoke before, but they do the trick, stress relief and all that. Had a calming affect on me and it might just keep me awake long enough. I could roughly make out the outline of Marshall sitting three seats down and across from me, his helmet leaning slightly to the left like it always did. He was playing with his cricket, clicking it again and again. Marshall is my best friend, from the first day in basic to hopefully the end of the war. Next to him was Freddie Hughes, an avid fan of the Yankees being that he's from New York City and had a good sense of humor. You can trust him to make fun of just about anything._  
James Patterson awakened himself during the aero plane flight, so keep himself from dosing off again, he asked one of the flight attendants for a cup of good old' Joe. And he lit a cigarette. He was dreaming of his flight into Normandy on the fifth of June, after the jump, the French resistance picked him up and they traveled to one of the un-occupied beaches and the US coast guard picked him up and put him on the _USS Frankford_.  
Patterson needed to focus for his meeting with Petrenko. After that, it was into the storm on finding James Bond _007_.

Part One **AirbornE**

**Chapter Three**

_The 82nd Airborne Division was now ready for the most ambitious airborne operation of the war, Operation __Neptune__ -the airborne invasion of Normandy. The operation was part of Operation OVERLORD, the amphibious assault on the northern coast of Nazi-occupied France.__  
__In preparation for the operation, the division was reorganized. Two new parachute infantry regiments, the 507th and the 508th, joined the division. However, due to its depleted state following the fighting in Italy, the 504th Parachute Infantry Regiment did not take part in the invasion.__  
__On __June 5-6, 1944__, the paratroopers of the 82nd's three parachute infantry regiments and reinforced glider infantry regiment boarded hundreds of transport planes and gliders and, began the largest airborne assault in history. They were among the first soldiers to fight in Normandy, France.__  
__The division dropped behind Utah Beach, Normandy, France between Ste Mere-Eglise and Carentan on June 6th, 1944. They were reinforced by the 325th GIR the next day. The division remained under strong German pressure along the Merderit River. Eventually, the 325th GIR crossed the river to secure a bridgehead at La Fiere on June 9th. It was during this action that Pfc Charles N. DeGlopper single-handedly defended his platoon's position and subsequently was awarded the Medal of Honor for his heroism. __  
__The next day the 505th PIR captured Montebourg Station and on June 12th the 508th PIR crossed the Douve at Beuzeville-la-Bastille and reached Baupt. They established a bridgehead at Pont l'Abbe on June 19th. The division then attacked down the west coast of the Cotentin Peninsula and captured Hill 131 on July 3rd. The following day the 82nd seized Hill 95 overlooking La Haye-du-Puits._

James Patterson read in his wartime journal, he had written this just before his Division was sent to Berlin to occupational duties. Patterson continued.

_By the time the All-American Division was pulled back to England on July 13, 1944, it had seen 33 days of bloody combat and suffered 5,245 paratroopers killed, wounded or missing. The Division's post battle report read, "...33 days of action without relief, without replacements. Every mission accomplished. No ground gained was ever relinquished."__Following the Normandy invasion, the 82nd became part of the newly organized XVIII Airborne Corps which consisted of the U.S. 17th, 82nd, and 101st Airborne Divisions. General Ridgway was promoted and assumed command of the XVIII Airborne Corps. Meanwhile, Assistant Division Commander, General James Gavin was also promoted and assumed command of the 82nd Airborne._

**Operation Market Garden**_  
__In September, the 82nd began planning for Operation Market Garden in Holland. The operation called for three-plus airborne divisions to seize and hold key bridges and roads deep behind German lines. The 504th now back at full strength rejoined the 82nd, while the 507th went to the 17th Airborne Division.__  
__On September 17, the 82nd Airborne Division conducted its fourth combat jump of World War II into Holland. Fighting off ferocious German counterattacks, the 82nd captured the Maas Bridge at Grave, the Maas-Waal Canal Bridge at Heumen and the Nijmegen-Groesbeek Ridge. The next day attempts to take Nijmegen Highway Bridge failed.__On 20 September the 504th carried out an heroic assault crossing the Waal. With artillery support the first wave of the 504th assaulted, in twenty-six assault boats, under intense fire, taking 200 casualties in the process. Finally on D+4 the 504th finally secured their hold on the bridge, fighting off another German counterattack just before noon.__It was in this skirmish that Pvt. John Towle won the Medal of Honor. Its success, however, was short-lived because of the defeat of other Allied units at Arnhem. The gateway to Germany would not open in September 1944, and the 82nd was ordered back to France._**Battle of the Bulge - The Ardennes Offensive**_**  
**__Suddenly, on December 16, 1944, the Germans launched a surprise offensive through the Ardennes Forest which caught the Allies completely by surprise. The 82nd moved into action on December 17th in reponse to the German's Ardennes Counteroffensive and blunted General Von Runstedt's (picture left) northern penetration in the American lines. On December 20th the 82nd attacked in the Vielsalm-St. Vith region and the 504th PIR took Monceau. This fiece attack forced the German units back across the Ambleve River the next day.__However, further German assaults along the Salm hit the 505th PIR in the __Trois Ponts__ area on December 22nd and by December 24th the division lost Manhay. On December 25th, 1944 the division withdrew from the Vielsalm salient then attacked northeast of Bra on December 27th reaching Salm by January 4th, 1945.__On January 7th the 508th PIR Red Devil's launched an attack with the 504th in the vicinity of Thier-du-Mont where it suffered heavy casualties. The 508th was then withdrawn from the line and placed in reserve until January 21st when it replaced elements of the 2d Infantry Division.__On January 29, 1945 First Sergeant Leonard Funk, Jr. of Company C, 508th Parachute Infantry Regiment won the Congressional Medal of Honor for action at Holzheim, Belgium. After leading his unit and capturing 80 Germans.__On February 7th, 1945 the division attacked Bergstein, a town on the Roer River. The 82nd crossed the Roer River on February 17th. During April, 1945 the division performed security duty in Cologne until they attacked in the Bleckede area and pushed toward the Elbe River. As the 504th PIR drove toward Forst Carrenzien, the German 21st Army surrendered to the division on May 2, 1945._

Patterson stopped reading the journal once he felt the plane hit the cement of Miami's airport.

**Chapter Four**

Once Patterson went through customs, he went over to the Airport bar for a quick drink before the meeting; he also planned to read the section in his journal about the 101st.

He ordered a Vodka Martini, with an olive, of course. Patterson felt sophisticated with the drink. Almost like…_James Bond_.

He began to read:

'_O__riginally organized in November 1918, the 101st was demobilized the following month, and later reconstituted in June 1921 as an Organized Reserve unit. The division was organized that September at Milwaukee, Wisconsin, with reservists, most of whom were individually called into federal service after the outbreak of the war. The reserve division was disbanded 15 August 1942, and concurrently reconstituted in the Army of the United States as the 101st Airborne Division.__The airborne division was activated at Camp Claiborne, Louisiana, with recently promoted Maj. Gen. William C. Lee __(picture below right) __commanding. The airborne capability was to be provided by two glider infantry regiments (GIRs), the 327th and 401st, and one parachute infantry regiment, the 502nd, though the latter was still stationed at Fort Benning, Georgia. This mix of glider and parachute regiments was a matter of great debate, and the 506th and 501st Parachute Infantry augmented these units in the coming months.__With the 101st designated as an airborne division, all that remained was to train its soldiers to qualify for their new mission. In October 1942 the division moved to Fort Bragg, North Carolina, and joined by the 502nd PIR, began its training under the Airborne Command. Rivalry between the division's parachute and glider elements developed rapidly. The paratroopers were considered to be elite troops and received extra money or "parachute pay" for their hazardous missions. The glider troops, however, had duties just as dangerous but were authorized no extra pay. This situation continued through 1944, with unit commanders doing their best to keep the peace within their ranks. Throughout these difficulties the 101st continued to train and to reorganize, attempting to acquire airborne qualified personnel for the necessary positions.__By the spring of 1943 the division was ready to face its first test in local maneuvers. Immediately following these maneuvers, the 101st left to take part in the Tennessee maneuvers, a larger scale operation. Preceding the exercise, on 10 June 1943, the 506th Parachute Infantry was attached to the division. The SCREAMING EAGLES' performance throughout the maneuvers was impressive as they demonstrated the capabilities of U.S. airborne forces. During these maneuvers, however, General Lee was injured in a glider. He later remarked, "Next time I'll take a parachute," which provided the overlooked glider troops with some measure of satisfaction, if not extra pay.__The division returned to Fort Bragg, continuing to train and perform various airborne demonstrations for visiting officials until mid-August, when it received orders for transfer overseas. Arriving in England, the 101st was quartered in Wiltshire and Berkshire, where it continued to train. The early months of 1944 were a time of change for the 101st Airborne Division.__In January the 101st received its third parachute regiment, the 501st Parachute Infantry. On 5 February General Lee, who had championed the airborne cause from the beginning, suffered a heart attack. Although he had brought the division from its initial organization through training for the fight in Europe, General Lee was not to be part of the 101st's baptism of fire. He was relieved of his command and returned to the United States. Brig. Gen. Maxwell D. Taylor, former commander of the 82d Airborne Division Artillery, assumed command of the 101st on 14 March. The division underwent another organizational change that month, when the 2d Battalion, 401st Glider Infantry, was permanently transferred to the 82d Airborne Division. The 1st Battalion was attached to the 327th Glider Infantry to operate under that regiment as a third battalion. The 1st Battalion, 401st GIR, was made an official element of the 327th GIR in April 1945.__Training in England, the 101st participated in three formal exercises: BEAVER, TIGER, and EAGLE. During Operation BEAVER at Slapton Sands on the Devonshire coast, elements of the division jumped from trucks instead of planes with the mission of capturing the causeway bridges that crossed the estuary behind the beach. The division performed much the same mission during the second exercise, Operation TIGER. Operation EAGLE, held during the second week of May, was the division's dress rehearsal for its role in the coming Normandy invasion. The 101st, this time jumping from actual planes, was once again assigned to capture the causeways leading away from a simulated beach. Although a misunderstanding caused most of the division to jump at the wrong coordinates, the mission was accomplished and the exercise was considered a success. The division then returned to its stations to continue preparation for the coming battles on the continent.'_

Patterson took a light sip of the Martini to make it last, and continued.

'_**D-Day - Operation Neptune**__  
__The 101st Airborne Division first saw combat during the Normandy invasion - 6 June 1944. The division, as part of the VII Corps assault, jumped in the dark morning before H-Hour to seize positions west of Utah Beach. Given the mission of anchoring the corps' southern flank, the division was also to eliminate the German's secondary beach defenses, allowing the seaborne forces of the 4th Infantry Division, once ashore, to continue inland. The SCREAMING EAGLES were to capture the causeway bridges that ran behind the beach between St. Martin-de-Varreville and Pouppeville. In the division's southern sector, it was to seize the la Barquette lock and destroy a highway bridge northwest of the town of Carentan and a railroad bridge further west. At the same time elements of the division were to establish two bridgeheads on the Douve River at le Port, northeast of Carentan. _

_As the assault force approached the French coast, it encountered fog and antiaircraft fire, which forced some of the planes to break formation. Paratroopers from both the 82d and 101st Airborne Divisions missed their landing zones and were scattered over wide areas. For many the first struggle of combat was to find their units; 1500 soldiers from the division were killed or captured. When units or soldiers finally assembled, they had difficulty in identifying their locations relative to their objectives. The paratroopers of the 101st were promised reinforcements at dawn, when 51 of the division's gliders were scheduled to land. The gliders, however, had problems of their own. Many of the gliders crashed, and several soldiers of the division were killed, including Brig. Gen. Don F. Pratt, the assistant division commander. A second glider landing at dusk that day produced even more casualties.__The men of the division, however, persevered and proceeded with their assigned missions as best they could. By nightfall soldiers from the 101st had secured the beach exits in their zone and contacted the landing forces of the 4th Division. The SCREAMING EAGLES also controlled the la Barquette lock, but could not secure crossings on the Douve River. The following day 101st elements attempted to advance in the division's southern sector, but made little progress against heavy enemy resistance near the village of St. Côme-du-Mont. That same day General Eisenhower__directed that American efforts be focused on closing the gap between the V and VII Corps. The VII Corps received orders to capture the town of Carentan, and the 101st, already in position outside St. Côme-du-Mont to the northwest, was given the task.__On 8 June elements of the 501st and 506th Parachute Infantry, along with the 1st Battalion, 401st Glider Infantry, engaged a German force in the town of St. Côme-du-Mont. The 3d Battalion, 501st PIR, took positions south of the town, along the highway to Carentan where it encountered the enemy. The 1st Battalion, 401st Glider Infantry, was called to aid the 3d Battalion, but the enemy withdrew before the glider troops arrived. Both of the 101st battalions pursued the retreating enemy, but there was no additional contact. The Germans had abandoned the town, and the SCREAMING EAGLES moved in to plan the next step in the drive on Carentan.__The attack on Carentan was to be two pronged. The right arm of the drive was to cross the causeway northwest of Carentan, bypass the town, and continue to the southwest to occupy La Billonerie, also called Hill 30, which, it was thought, covered potential escape routes available to the Germans. The left arm of the assault was to cross the Douve River near Brevands, with the main body of that force continuing on to Carentan, while a smaller portion of the force moved east to the Vire River to contact the V Corps.__The 3d Battalion, 502d PIR, led the right drive along the causeway. Progress, however, was extremely slow. The men of the 502d advanced along the causeway with no cover, facing steady fire as they moved forward. The battalion inched along until it reached the bridge on the Madeleine River and ran into a strong enemy position concentrated in an old farmhouse and the adjoining hedgerows. Lt. Col. Robert G. Cole,__the battalion commander, called for artillery fire on the position, but it did no good. Pinned down, he ordered a charge with fixed bayonets. Colonel Cole leapt up to lead the charge, but not all his men had gotten the word. The executive officer prodded the men along, and Cole continued with the soldiers that had followed. The Germans withdrew from the farmhouse, and the charging soldiers cleared the hedgerow positions. Cole was awarded the Medal of Honor for his efforts that day. Unfortunately, he was killed in a later division operation before receiving his medal.__Having suffered heavy casualties in its trek along the causeway, and being in some disarray after the bayonet charge, the battalion could not pursue the withdrawing enemy. The 1st Battalion, 502d PIR, came up through the line to follow the Germans. The 1st Battalion, however, had advanced along the same causeway, under the same fire as the 3d Battalion, and was also unable to make the pursuit. The two battalions, instead, dug in to defend the newly taken position. Their defenses were put to the test the next morning when the Germans launched a strong counterattack. Throughout the day the battalions held their ground until the 2d Battalion finally relieved them. Elements of the 506th Parachute Infantry relieved the beleaguered battalions of the 502d on 12 June. By that evening the 506th had completed the drive past Carentan and occupied Hill 30.__While the 502d struggled along the causeway, the 327th Glider Infantry, with the battalion of the 401st, had led the left wing attack. On 10 June elements of the force crossed the Douve River and occupied the town of Brevands. Company A, 401st Glider Infantry, continued southeast towards the town of Auville-sur-le-Vey to contact the V Corps. Encountering stiff German resistance outside the town, the company broke through the enemy line to make contact with elements of the 29th Infantry Division, part of the V Corps. The 327th, after crossing the Douve, had orders to seize both the railroad bridge and the highway bridge that crossed the Vire-Taute Canal, blocking the eastern escape routes from Carentan. The regiment succeeded in capturing and holding the highway bridge, but the railroad bridge was blown in the fight. The men of the 327th crossed the canal and continued their fight toward Carentan until enemy resistance halted their progress about a half-mile from the town.__At General Taylor's direction, Brig. Gen. Anthony C. McAuliffe,__commander of the 101st's artillery, coordinated the final drive for Carentan, which took place on 12 June. Throughout the night of the 11th, the town was placed under heavy fire, but, unknown to the U.S. forces, the main body of Germans withdrew under cover of darkness. The following morning the 2d Battalion, 506th PIR, entered Carentan from the southwest and connected with the 1st Battalion, 401st GIR, which approached from the northeast. Once the two battalions had linked up they proceeded to clear the town of the remaining enemy stragglers. Under orders to secure the approaches to the town, the 501st and 506th moved along the roads to the southwest, while the 327th advanced to the east. Both groups, however, met enemy opposition, and their progress was limited. On 13 June the Germans launched a fierce counterattack in an attempt to retake the town. The U.S. First Army directed elements of the 2d Armored Division to support the 101st in defending Carentan. Together the Americans stopped the enemy thrust and held the town.__Two days later the VIII Corps became operational, and the 101st was reassigned to the new headquarters. With the mission of establishing defensive positions across the Cotentin Peninsula, the VIII Corps gave the SCREAMING EAGLES responsibility for securing the left flank of the VII Corps. On 27 June the 83d Infantry Division arrived and relieved the 101st. Two days later the 101st was relieved from the VIII Corps and sent to Cherbourg to relieve the 4th Infantry Division. The 101st remained as a First Army reserve until mid-July, when it returned to England for rest and training.__The division had suffered considerable personnel and equipment losses during the Normandy battles. The 101st spent the summer replacing equipment, training new soldiers, and waiting for its next mission. At about the same time General Eisenhower called for a headquarters that would oversee the Allies' airborne troops. In August 1944 he established the First Allied Airborne Army, controlling elements of the American and British (and Polish) Armies. The new army was put to the test in September 1944 during the Allied thrust in northern Europe: Operation MARKET-GARDEN._

_MARKET GARDEN was planned as a two-phase operation. Operation MARKET was the airborne phase of the assault, with Operation GARDEN being the ground attack. The paratroopers of First Allied Airborne Army were to jump into the Netherlands and secure a corridor from Eindhoven north to Arnhem, through which the ground forces of the British 30 Corps could advance and push on to the IJesselmer (Zuider Zee). The eventual goal was to cross the Rhine River and breach the German West Wall defenses. The Dutch countryside, criss-crossed by innumerable dikes, drainage ditches, rivers, and canals, however, would prove difficult to traverse if the ground troops could not advance by road. For the plan to be a success the paratroopers had to keep the roadway open and the bridges along the route intact and secure.__D-Day was set for 17 September 1944, and the 101st, along with the 82d Airborne Division, the British 1st Airborne Division and 52d Lowland Division (Airportable), and the 1st Polish Parachute Brigade were set to jump. Unlike the Normandy jumps, this operation, by order of Lt. Gen. Lewis H. Brereton, commander of the First Allied Airborne Army, was to be carried out in daylight. Shortages in transport planes, however, prevented the three divisions from dropping all their troops on D-Day, and the commanders had to decide which units would go in first. The 101st Airborne Division was to anchor the British Airborne Corps' southern-most flank and secure a 15-mile sector between Eindhoven and Veghel. Taking this into consideration, General Taylor decided that the three parachute infantry regiments would jump on the 17 September. The 327th Glider Infantry was to arrive on D+1, and the artillery units were scheduled for D+2, the 19th.__The planes carrying the 101st encountered heavy antiaircraft fire as they approached their targets, but the pilots were able to hold formation, and the paratroopers, for the most part, were delivered to the correct drop zones. These were located to the west of the main highway and in the center of the division's sector, near the villages of Zon, St. Oedenrode, and Best. The 506th Parachute Infantry dropped near Zon, with the mission of securing the highway bridge over the Wilhelmina Canal, south of the village. Once the bridge was secure the regiment was to advance further south and seize Eindhoven. The 502d's zone was north of the 506th, and its mission was to guard both regiments' drop zones for later use by the gliders. It was also to capture the road bridge over the Dommel River at St. Oedenrode. Additionally, General Taylor ordered the regiment to dispatch a company to the south of Best to capture the bridges there that crossed the Wilhelmina Canal. The 501st Parachute Infantry jumped north of the 502d, near the town of Veghel. Elements of the regiment were to gain control of the rail and road bridges over the Willems Canal and the Aa River.__The 501st accomplished its mission, capturing Veghel and the surrounding bridges against only limited enemy resistance. The 502d also completed its main assignment of securing St. Oedenrode and the bridge over the Dommel River. The company that had moved south of Best, however, had great difficulty and could not take the bridges over the Wilhelmina Canal. The 2d and 3d Battalions, 506th PIR, methodically cleared Zon, while the 1st Battalion, accompanied by General Taylor, moved around the village to the south to seize the bridge crossing the Wilhelmina Canal. The progress of the battalions in the village was slow, but enemy fire stopped the 1st Battalion completely as it approached the bridge. When the two battalions emerged from Zon and the 1st Battalion also appeared to advance, the Germans blew the bridge.__Elements of the 506th managed to cross the river, neutralizing the enemy force that had destroyed the bridge, and a footbridge was improvised to allow the remainder of the 506th to cross. The following day the regiment liberated Eindhoven, clearing the enemy from the town. The local citizens were ecstatic, and that evening when the Guards Armored Division, the spearhead of the British 30 Corps' Operation GARDEN, passed through the town, it was like a carnival. British engineers replaced the blown bridge over the canal, and the ground forces continued north. With the exception of the bridges south of Best, the division had achieved all its D-Day objectives. The next mission was to hold what it had taken and keep Hell's Highway, as the road north became known, open despite German counterattacks.__In the days following the link between the airborne and ground forces the 101st, now in defensive positions, faced enemy counterattacks as the Germans attempted to cut the road and stop the flow of Allied forces north. General Taylor received information that the Germans were planning a large-scale offensive, coming from both the east and west sides of the road in the vicinity of Veghel and Uden, to the northeast. Ordered to Uden on 22 September, elements of the 506th arrived to defend the village moments ahead of the Germans, but the main assault came at Veghel. Taylor dispatched the 327th Glider Infantry to reinforce the 2d Battalion, 501st PIR, at Veghel when he received intelligence about the attack. As luck would have it, General McAuliffe was also in Veghel on the 22d. He had been searching for a new division command post when the word came, and General Taylor gave his artillery commander responsibility for the defense of the town.__The SCREAMING EAGLES turned back the first attack on Veghel, which came from the village of Erp to the east. The Germans, however, swung to the northwest and cut the highway between Veghel and Uden, then turning south, the enemy force attacked. As the German armored column approached Veghel, McAuliffe ordered an antitank gun brought up, and although there is debate over which unit fired, the American defenders knocked out the lead tank, and the enemy column turned back. Additional battalions of the 327th arrived, as did other elements of the 506th, along with British tank squadrons. The enemy continued attacking Veghel through the afternoon, including several heavy artillery bombardments, but McAuliffe and his forces held. The next important step was to reopen the highway; men and equipment badly needed further north were backing up on the closed road.__The British 30 Corps commander Lt. Gen. Brian Horrocks, agreed to send the 32d Guards Brigade back south on 23 September to help reopen the road. At the same McAuliffe sent two battalions of the 506th north to confront the enemy position on the highway. When the American soldiers arrived they found that most of the Germans had withdrawn. The 101st soldiers cleared the remaining opposition and proceeded northeast towards Uden, where they met the British tankers. Hell's Highway was open for business once again.__The Germans continued their attack on Veghel the following day, but to no avail. They did, however, cut the road once again, this time near the village of Koevering, between Veghel and St. Oedenrode. On 25 September elements of the 506th, ordered south from Uden, the 1st Battalion, 502d PIR, and units of the British 50th Division, moving north from St. Oedenrode, enveloped the enemy position on the road. During the night, after mining the road, the Germans withdrew. The following day Allied engineers were called in to clear the road of mines, and the highway was open once again. While the enemy continued to harass the SCREAMING EAGLES along their sector of Hell's Highway, the division's positions remained intact and kept the road open. Allied operations had forced the Germans to spend precious resources on the defense of the Netherlands. Although MARKET GARDEN did not achieve its original goals, successes in Holland provided the Allies with a foothold from which to launch future drives.__In early October the British moved their 8 and 12 Corps into position along the highway, and it was thought the 101st could be better used elsewhere. On 5 October the division moved north to take up defensive positions in the British line, in an area known as the island. This area, a narrow strip of land north of Nijmegen, situated between the lower Rhine and Waal Rivers, was subjected to numerous German attacks. The division suffered heavy casualties in defense of this "island". Shortly after the 101st assumed its positions in the line, the British Corps returned, without either of its American divisions, to England. The 82d joined the 101st on the island later in October. It was not until November that the two divisions were released to prepare for the next airborne mission. The 101st, in late November, moved back to Mourmelon, France, for a well-deserved rest. There the men of the 101st received replacement equipment and new clothes and trained for the next jump. Events in the Ardennes forest, however, interrupted their rest, and the next jump never came._

_The Germans launched their last great offensive in Belgium on 16 December, driving west through thinly held positions, and catching the Allies unprepared. Maj. Gen. Troy Middleton's VIII Corps was giving way, and he desperately needed reinforcements. The VIII Corps had its headquarters in Bastogne, a city at the center of the highway system spanning the southern portion of the Ardennes. Middleton believed the Germans would need the road network to move their armored forces rapidly further west. As an important road junction, control of Bastogne was vital to the German advance, but the VIII Corps had been hit hard, and Middleton could not hold the position. Lt. Gen. Courtney Hodges, commander of First Army, appealed to the Supreme Headquarters, Allied Expeditionary Forces (SHAEF), for reinforcements. The only units that SHAEF held in reserve were the two American airborne divisions, and Eisenhower released them both to First Army. General Taylor, however, was on leave in the U.S., and General McAuliffe received temporary command of the division.__The 101st Airborne Division, traveling by truck, reached Bastogne on 18 December, and McAuliffe met with General Middleton, who had received orders to pull the VIII Corps headquarters out of the city. When Middleton left the following morning he gave McAuliffe only one order, "Hold Bastogne." To accomplish this task, in addition to 101st Division assets, McAuliffe controlled, Combat Command B, 10th Armored Division; the remnants of the Reserve Command, 9th Armored Division, which had been ravaged by the German offensive; the 705th Tank Destroyer Battalion; the 755th and 969th Field Artillery Battalions; and miscellaneous stragglers from other units.__During the morning of 19 December the 501st Parachute Infantry moved east to contact the American forces deployed to protect approaches to the city. German resistance from the town of Neffe stopped the 501st's advance, but American forces in the area were able to consolidate their positions. The U.S. soldiers east of the city faced determined attacks and could not advance their lines against the German onslaught. By 20 December the Americans had fallen back to a defensive perimeter outside Bastogne. As the German divisions pushed west, encircling the city, McAuliffe pulled back his troops to solidify the defenses on the northern and eastern outskirts of Bastogne. The 502d lined up in the north, in the Longchamps area. The 506th took positions between Foy and the Bourcy-Bastogne Railroad. The 501st took its place in the line on the 506th's right, facing east, with its southern flank near Neffe, while the 2d Battalion, 327th GIR, held positions at Marvie.__The Germans first attempt to break the defenses at Bastogne came in the 501st's sector at Neffe. The paratroopers, however, held their line against repeated attacks, and the enemy attention eventually turned to another section of the perimeter, further south. On the 21st German soldiers probed the line at Marvie, in the 327th's sector. The enemy penetrated the glider regiment's defenses, which rallied and repelled the assault. After continued skirmishes, four German soldiers approached the 327th's defenses on 22 December carrying a flag of truce. The Germans brought an ultimatum for the Allied commander of Bastogne to surrender within two hours or face annihilation from a massed German artillery bombardment. McAuliffe's now famous response "NUTS!" provided a boost to the sagging morale of the Americans.__The following day the weather cleared and GIs in Bastogne received some needed supplies from an air drop. The weather also allowed the Allied air forces to provide support against the German forces massing around Bastogne. That same day the enemy attacked the western perimeter in the 327th's zone, and on Christmas Day a German assault force penetrated the line near Hemroulle. Once through the defenses the German force split, half pressing on towards Hemroulle (defended by elements of the 10th Armored Division and 705th Tank Destroyer Battalion) and the rest swinging left to attack the 502d at Champs. The defenders cut off both columns, killing or capturing the enemy soldiers. The Germans launched their final effort to eliminate the American garrison on the 26th, but artillery eradicated the assault force.__Those afternoon elements of the 4th Armored Division advancing from the south broke through the line and reached their trapped comrades. Though the Germans attempted to close the breach, the siege was broken. The successful defense of Bastogne had slowed the German advance and absorbed enemy resources urgently needed elsewhere during the Battle of the Bulge. With the outcome of the enemy offensive no longer in doubt, elements of the 101st remained in the Bastogne area during the next few weeks, helping to clear the area of the remaining enemy forces and reduce the bulge in the Allied lines.__On 18 January the 101st moved to the Alsace region as part of the Seventh Army line, holding defensive positions through late February. The 101st then returned to Mourmelon, where it reverted to First Allied Airborne Army control.__On 1 March the new organizational structure for airborne divisions reached the 101st, and the 506th PIR became an organic element of the division. Two weeks later, General Eisenhower visited Mourmelon and awarded the SCREAMING EAGLES the Distinguished Unit Citation (now the Presidential Unit Citation) for its stand at Bastogne.__The division went back to training, this time for a proposed air assault on Berlin. Instead, the division, minus the 501st PIR which remained at Mourmelon, moved to positions near the Rhine during the first week in April. __During the last days of the war the 101st Airborne Division was in Berchtesgaden, Adolph Hitler's vacation retreat. The airborne soldiers spent their days hunting members of the Nazi leadership that had gone into hiding. On 1 August the 42d Infantry Division relieved the 101st, which moved back to France to train for a possible airborne assault on Japan. These plans were canceled after the Japanese surrender, and the division was deactivated 30 November 1945 in France.'_

"James Patterson?" Said a thick and heavy Russian accent.

"Yes."


End file.
